Sylphs
With version 2.1, once advancing to level 50, players will be able to obtain Sylphs upon seeking the legend of the Sylphs. There are six classes of Sylphs: Dark sylphs, Electro sylphs, Fire sylphs, Light Sylphs, Water Sylphs, and Wind Sylphs. Six types of Sylphs have been introduced: Pan (wind sylph), Gaia (electro sylph), Iris (water sylph), Amazon Queen (fire sylph), Apollo (light sylph) and Hades (dark sylph). The Legend of Sylphs: :"Half-forgotten texts speak the power of the gods' Immortal Souls, and how their spirits gathered in a holy land to become Sylphs possessing the power of the divine... Legends say that those who acquire the aid of a Sylph tap in to a power beyond imagination with the ability to wage war on a mythic scale" :—'Azrael' Overview Activated Sylphs, or Called Sylphs, gain EXP in most of the ways as the player does. You may only have one sylph active at a time. A few points are added to all Sylph Attributes after leveling up, and 5 Attribute Points which can be assigned manually or automatically are gained. Sylphs can be renamed by clicking the "Rename" link in the Sylph window. The names from the Sylph Atoll are used in the table below. These are also the default names they have when acquired. When these points are assigned, the sylphs gain additional stats which increases their battle rating making them stronger. Sylphs can be obtained by defeating shadow Sylphs to obtain Essence of Sylph in the Sylph Atoll. A Sylph Seal can also be obtained after winning a battle against a Shadow Sylph. 60 Essence of Sylphs can be exchanged in the Sylph Exchange to obtain a random Sylph Seal of the same class. Four types of Sylph Seals are available in the Sylph Exchange: Wind Sylph Seal, Water Sylph Seal, Fire Sylph Seal and Electro Sylph Seal. You do have a chance to get a Common, Uncommon or Rare Sylph. Sylphs can be placed on Meditation pedestals on your farm to gain EXP. Sylphscan occasionally be melded when they display a red gem icon. Friends' sylphs can also be melded by visiting their farms. Melding gives the sylph experience. If a friend's sylph is melded, it increases friendliness between the player and said friend. A short quest line must be completed in Cloud City before the Meditation pedestals can be used. Currently active sylphs will appear on the farm floating back and forth by the farm shop. Sylphs are similar to troops in that they follow the player in all combat situations. During battle, a Sylph gains 250 Awakening Points after a certain time interval. When 3000 Awakening Points have been stacked, the sylph can be Awakened by clicking the Awaken button to the right of the rage meter or by pressing the space bar. This action transforms the player into the active sylph granting new skills in all forms of battle, and lasts until the Awakening Points decreases to zero. Sylph skills do not affect player Rage. An Awakened Sylph can be 'canceled' at any time before the Sylph's Awakened points run out by clicking on "Cancel" button. Sylphs gain advanced awakening after reaching level 55. Unawakened Sylphs cannot be targeted by players or other Sylphs in player combat. But if reduced to zero hit points in their Awakened form (which can be attacked) the player is defeated. Enchanting Sylphs can be enchanted with the use of Sylph Sepulcrums to obtain random aptitudes. Aptitudes improve the efficiency of converting the sylph's primary stats (Strength, Intellect, Armor, and Endurance) into a sylph's battle stats (MATK, PATK, PDEF, MDEF, and HP). The formulas: The Base HP value is different for each kind of sylph. Rarity (white/green/blue/purple/orange) does not seem to matter. Elemental Resistances Sylphs have Points of Resistance against elements of nature. If the Sylph resistance value is positive, it reduces the damage received from that element, and if negative, it increases the damage received from that element. In a sort of Roshambo (or rock-paper-scissors) circle, you could say that one sylph beats another based on the opponents negative resistance to that element. In order: Pan beats Gaia, Gaia beats Iris, Iris beats Amazon and Amazon beats Pan. Apollo is natural enemy of Hades, the darkness sylph, but all the other sylphs are at slight disadvantage to Apollo and Hades - Amazon especially so. Engulfing Upgrading Skills Learning Skills EXP to level up